


They Took A Wrong Turn

by Kallumn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Swearing, Tears, Wrong turn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallumn/pseuds/Kallumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uuh... guys? We didn't bring a spare tire, did we?"</p><p>What happens when Luke, Ashton, Calum and Michael are locked up in the middle of nowhere without a signal?<br/>And on top of that; Luke has this stupid crush on the drummer.<br/>Slightly based of the movie series "Wrong Turn". Except they most likely won't die and the "killers" can actually speak.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flat Tire

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys a lot for checking out this story of mine :). 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in a comment (should I add another chapter and what would you like to see?) and leave some kuddos! They honestly make my day. Yeah it's sad, I know.

_1.5 Minutes Ago_

"Guys! Someone's coming!" Neil shouted happily and Sandra immediately walked to the barn,  picked up a few nails and threw them across the road. Neil, Sandra, Dennis and Joan all gathered behind the bushes and waited for their next victims to take part in their dirty little game.

X

"Fuck." Ashton cursed under his breath as the car stopped driving. Without saying another word he stepped out of the car and soon his eyes caught the flat tire. "Uuh... guys? We didn't bring a spare tire, did we?"

Ashton's question made the boys step out of the car as well. "When did that happen?" Luke, who had been sleeping in the car along with Michael and Calum, wondered.

"Why do you think I stopped driving?' Ashton asked a bit annoyed.

"Why didn't you pay more attention." Luke snapped back.

Calum interrupted quickly. "Come on, guys. It's not that big of a deal. We just call someone for help." While talking, Calum had reached for his phone in his pocket, but soon found out there was no signal. "Okay, maybe we do have a problem."

The boys frowned and all grabbed their phones as well, but none of them had a signal. "Great. Just great." Luke muttered, while having his eyes locked on Ashton and this didn't go unnoticed by the drummer.

"Can you just stop blaming all of this on me?"

Luke scoffed. "It's your fault, Ashton!"

"Fine... - alright. It's my fault and I'll solve it. You guys stay warm in the car, while I'll look for help." Ashton said, but neither Luke, Calum nor Michael seemed satisfied with the idea. "What?"

Michael was the first one to speak. "It's late, bro. And fucking cold. Maybe we should push the car to the side and all stay in tonight and look for help tomorrow."

"Fine..." Ashton said a little unsure as he turned around and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Calum asked.

"Gotta take a piss." 

X

Ten minutes passed and Ashton still hadn't returned to the car. You could say Calum, Luke and Michael were slightly worried. After pushing the car of the road, the three boys had settled themselves on the backseat of the car, but neither of them was relaxed enough to fall asleep. "Come on, Ash." Luke whispered under his breath, but the other boys heard him.

"Maybe... - maybe we should look for him." Calum suggested.

"Let's give him a few more minutes."

Another 5 minutes passed, but there was still no sign of Ashton. Without wasting any more time, Michael opened the car door. "Ash! Ashton! Where are you!"

Calum immediately made Michael shut up by putting his hand over his mouth. "Be quiet, Mikey."

Michael frowned but his eyes widened when they locked on the eyes of a stranger. Opposed to Luke and Calum, Michael didn't see the stranger as a threat and immediately walked up to him or her. Two eyes soon turned into four and Michael swallowed loudly when his eyes spotted the bat in both their hands. "I- I... uhhh..." He stuttered and he relaxed a bit when he felt both Calum and Luke's hand on his shoulders. "Do you guys... uh you know... have a phone we could use?" 

They didn't answer.

"You know what... never mind... we'll just go back to - " Michael turned around only to see a third stranger sitting in their car and driving away. The thought of running after it came in his mind for a single second, but he knew he wasn't gonna be fast enough.

Michael hoped desperately for Luke or Calum to talk, but they both stayed silent. The two strangers didn't say anything as well. A smirk appeared on their lips and the woman, Michael was pretty sure, even chuckled. 

Michael, Calum and Luke all turned to each other for a second, and with a single nod they all understood each other and ran away. Away from the creepy strangers with silver bats and black clothes. They kept running until they lost track of time and the feeling in their legs as well.

It scared them how this place looks the exact same as where they were before. It was like they hadn't moved at all.

Out of breath Luke did his best to say the following words. "We have to find Ashton and get out of here."

X

Sandra and Neil both laughed as they watched the boys run away, not even bothering scaring them even more by trying to catch them.

They still have enough time to get to them.

Things were going as planned. The car is taken care of, a quick message has been send to the parents, the gates are closed and there is literally nowhere the boys can go without a key.

Sandra and Neil walked to their house and joined their brother in the living room. "Where's Joan?" Neil asked.

"Preparing our meal."

The siblings laughed loudly.


	2. Trust and Vomit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't lose Ashton. Please. Why?" 
> 
> "We won't lose Ashton, Luke. He's gonna be fine," ... “I... I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reads and kudos guys, I hope I can get a few more :)!  
> And I'd be awesome to get some comments as well. 
> 
> Enjoy the story and stay awesome.

Ashton had been walking around the place for nearly an hour, but without any luck. His friends were gone, or he was lost, and knowing his friends he just knew they were messing with him. Especially Luke had been acting weird around him lately. Ever since he told them about his girlfriend, the boys took their fair distance and Ashton couldn't tell why. It wasn't like Evanna was the first girlfriend he's ever had and they've never acted the way they did before. Maybe it's because they are famous now and they are supposed to focus on their career, but Ashton thought it was bullshit. Being famous shouldn't be too exhausting and it should not prevent him from having a love life.

Since it was getting late Ashton decided to just lay under a tree and get some sleep instead of wandering around the strange place. Hopefully his friends will stop messing around in a bit and come back soon. Yes, he might have been a little slow taking a pee, but he just needed some fresh air. 

Just when he was about to dose off he spotted two figures coming his way. 

"Boy?" The woman in black asked. 

Ashton hummed in response, not caring about being polite at the moment.

The woman and man looked at one another before turning their attention back to Ashton. "Are you lost, young man?"

Ashton nodded. "Yes...- I mean, no, I mean, have you guys seen three boys? One with red hair, one Asian looking one and a really tall one?" Ashton was surprised by the amount of words rolling over his tongue, but he couldn't stop rambling. "They were in a car waiting here for me, but they left and...-"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

A silence followed.

Before Ashton could ask where, the man answered his unasked question. "We'll bring you to them." 

Ashton's breath hitched. "Oh... I uh... I don't think that's necessary. They will probably be here pretty soon. Thank you, though." Ashton was about to climb on his feet and walk away from the two strangers, but the man stopped him.

"Oh, I apologize, I completely forgot to introduce us. I am Neil," He turned to his sister before adding. "and this is my sister Sandra. We've been living nearby for nearly 25 years now. We know it's a place to get lost in easily. Seriously, young boy, follow me and I can give you a working phone so you can ring your parents." 

Ashton hesitated, but eventually gave in and followed the siblings, secretly leaving his phone behind with a message for his friends.

I found some guys. They told me I could ring someone at their place. Told ya I would get us out of here. - Ash.

X

"Ashton!" Luke shouted once again. "Ash! Irwin! Fuck! Ashton!" He's been shouting for half an hour and in the beginning Michael and Calum tried to shut him up, not wanting to meet more people with bats, but they knew it was useless. "Fuck it, Ashton! This is not funny!" Luke swallowed before falling to his knees and with a shaking voice he cried out once more. "Please, Ash!" 

Michael and Calum were by Luke's side the minute he fell down. They embraced him lovingly and waited for the boy to calm down. 

Both Michael and Calum knew about Luke's feelings towards Ashton. He told them about it months ago, eight to be exact, but Luke always had a good way of hiding them from Ashton. Until Evanna appeared and it's almost like Ashton wants to make Luke jealous on purpose, since he can't shut up about her.

They all were worried about their friend though and wanted the eldest by their side, but Luke always did a great job with assuming the worst. Michael and Calum on the other hand, both had some hope left. 

Hopefully it was enough for the three of them. 

"I can't lose Ashton. Please. Why?" Luke cried loudly and Calum looked at his friend, sadness filled his eyes.

"We won't lose Ashton, Luke. He's gonna be fine," Calum hesitated before adding. “I... I promise." 

Luke immediately freed himself from the tight embrace given by his best friends and raised to his feet. "No, Cal. You can't promise me that. You don't know what he's doing. It's been hours since we've last seen him. He can be dead!" His bottom lip was shaking and he bit on it harshly, causing some blood to appear and roll down his chin.

"We need weapons." Michael, who had been quiet this whole time suddenly stated, when he was simply answered with two shocked expressions he explained himself. "These guys looked pretty dangerous, you know. I am pretty sure we passed a cabin last night. Maybe we should have a look."

Luke and Calum weren't fond of the idea, but they both couldn't come up with something better. Some might think it's weird, but the boys walked while holding each other’s hands with Luke in the middle, Calum on the right and Michael on the left. "I think we should go that way." Michael said as he lamely pointed towards a familiar looking tree.

To their surprise they actually found the cabin Michael had been talking about. There was no lock on the door and it took a moment before the boys finally dared to open it. 

When it was opened they were shocked with what they found. 

The room was filled with all sorts of weapons.

There were guns, bats and knifes. 

"Fuck." Calum cursed. 

"Agreed."

"Same."

Their eyes scanned the room from right to left. And from the ground to the ceili ... -

"Holy fucking crap!" Michael literally jumped one feet up in the air and fell back on his ass. He had some trouble moving backwards, away from - from...

Calum and Luke reacted quickly after that and helped Michael up and ran out of the cabin, making sure to close the door behind them. 

Calum was the first one to speak. "Where those... human organs."

Luke answered by throwing up all over Michael shoes. "Fuck, dude." Michael complained.

"Shit, sorry Mikey." 

But Michael couldn't stay mad. 

There were more important things to worry about at the moment.


	3. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Besides, Ashton’s been working out rapidly. Have you seen his arms? Ha. Obviously you’ve seen them. I’ve caught you staring at those arms whenever you think Ashton isn’t paying attention. I bet you dream of those arms holding you up while he....”
> 
> “Okay that’s enough, Mikey. Seriously, I don’t need that picture in my head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and leaving kudos :)

After giving themselves a few minutes to calm down Calum and Luke decided it would be best to still collect some knives and bats from inside, while Michael waited outside. “Someone’s got to keep watch.” He explained, but Luke and Calum both knew their friend was scared to go back in. Not that they blamed him for it. 

Once they were finished they didn’t exchange a word when they handed Michael a knife and a bat. No guns were taken from the cabin, since none of the boys had even held one before. 

In silence they walked through the woods. 

Minutes passed. 

And it felt like hours until they were back at the beginning. 

Luke swallowed loudly when he thought back to the moment Ashton stepped out of the car and asked them if they had a spare tire. He can still see the disappointment in his eyes, and the angry look he’d been given when he snapped at the older boy. 

Luke didn’t mean to be an asshole, but he hadn’t been in a great mood lately. 

Without much thought he sat down in the grass he knew Ashton’s feet had been yesterday. He told himself it wasn’t weird, but in reality, it was. 

“Michael?” Calum whispered as he softly pulled at Michael’s sleeve to get the boy’s attention. Calum had found Ashton’s phone by the tree and showed the message to Michael. 

I found some guys. They told me I could ring someone at their place. Told ya I would get us out of here. - Ash.

“Do you think he went with those two people we met last night?” Michael wondered and Calum shrugged. 

“I hope not, but most likely.” Calum quickly glanced at Luke. “Should we tell him?”

“Do you think he can handle it?”

Calum shook his head.

That was enough of an answer for Michael. He hid Ashton’s phone in his pocket and brought his hands together. For a while the three friends stayed still. Both Calum and Michael were keeping an eye out on their friend, but also didn’t forget to look around, making sure nobody aside from them was around.

“Do you think he’s still alive?”

Luke asked the question out of the blue and Michael’s and Calum’s eyes locked before Calum answered. 

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Why?” Luke asked. 

“Because it’s Ashton we are talking about, Luke. Back in high school he always saved our asses. If any of us can survive on our own, it’d be Ashton.”

Michael continued with a smirk, which made Calum frown. “Besides, Ashton’s been working out rapidly. Have you seen his arms? Ha. Obviously you’ve seen them. I’ve caught you staring at those arms whenever you think Ashton isn’t paying attention. I bet you dream of those arms holding you up while he....”

“Okay that’s enough, Mikey. Seriously, I don’t need that picture in my head.” Calum exclaimed. Luke had put his hands on top of his ears, not even bothering making the proud red haired boy stop.

“You mean the picture of Ashton holding Luke up while he fucks him right in the ass?”

This made Luke’s eyes widen. “Wait. You think I receive during the... you know... deed?”

Michael chuckled. “Obviously, I mean sure you’re tall, but aside from that your personality screams bottom. You should probably just get it tattooed on your body,” Not long after he added, “if your mom lets you.”

“Very funny... I don’t always listen to my mom. I am allowed to make my own decisions. And fuck you.” 

Michael laughed his loud laugh and Luke’s cheeks turned a bright red. “I hate you.” 

Calum decided he didn’t want to be a part of this conversation. He was glad Luke had his mind set on something a little lighter for a bit, even though he didn’t sound very happy. 

He did think Luke would definitely be the giver in the Lashton relationship, mainly because he thinks Ashton would receive, but that’s beside the point. 

His eyes were set on a small path only a few feet away. They have sat in the grass for half an hour now and if they actually wanna see Ashton again instead of talking about him, they need to take some action. Without sharing his thoughts, he slowly climbed back on his feet and stepped towards the path. In the distance he saw another cabin, if he concentrated good enough he saw people inside. 

He wasn’t sure what made him do it, but his walk rate rose, along with his heartbeat. 

The cabin was only around fifty feet away when he fell to his knees with a loud cry. His hand followed the pain in his left foot and his screaming continued when he noticed the blood and the clamp stuck in his leg. 

He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was met by four, but they weren’t the eyes of his friends. He looked around and found his friends still at the same damn place as before, looking at the scene with wide eyes. 

The two women were smiling like idiots, but stood still. “Hello young man.” One of them said. 

Calum had both of his hands pressed against the bleeding flesh, but the pain never stopped. 

“You need help with that?”

And before Calum could answer one woman had taken an ax from behind her back and with a sly smirk and no warning she moved the ax towards Calum’s leg with high speed. 

Calum wasn’t the only one who screamed. 

Both Luke and Michael screamed along with their friend, both practically feeling the pain. 

Michael wanted to move, he wanted to help Calum, but his eyes kept finding the gun pointing towards him and Luke from behind some bushes only twenty feet away. 

So they just watched. 

They watched how the two women took their best friend and were almost disappointed when nobody took them, because they wanted to stay together. 

No matter how fucked up this is, they know that together they are much stronger than on their own. Now they’ve split up and no matter how hard they try to stay positive, it’s becoming harder every single second.


	4. Dirty Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you can free him within two minutes we’ll let the two of you walk out of our house… for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, a new chapter is finally up. I guess a chapter once (maybe twice) a week should be expected. I hope you enjoy! And leave kudos and comments if you're awesome. 
> 
> And just so you know... it's no coincidence that Calum found what he found.

“If you can free him within two minutes we’ll let the two of you walk out of our house… for now.” 

Calum had been led to a pretty big house around two hundred feet away from his friends. He was blindfolded when they pushed him to the ground barely a minute ago. They bandaged his leg, telling him the flesh would rot if they didn’t. When the blindfold was removed from his eyes his mouth opened in shock, because sitting chained to a sink was his lost best friend. 

The drummer was bleeding from the back of his head and was still wearing the blindfold. None of the boys talked, Calum because the woman had commanded him to and Ashton hadn’t said a word ever since he noticed the hard way that Neil, Sandra, Dennis and Joan can’t be trusted. 

Calum didn’t miss how the two males, Neil and Dennis he overheard, joined them in the room.  

It’s disgusting really. 

“Wait what?” Calum asked confused, but Sandra simply patted her watch and the nineteen year old boy launched forwards, towards Ashton. 

He stared at the cuffs surrounding Ashton’s wrist.

Then he remembered the knife he and Luke had collected from the cabin along with other weapons. He tried to cut the service pipe in two pieces, but he could barely damage the metal. 

“Ca-Calum?” Ashton stuttered suddenly. 

Calum looked up to the four watchers once he heard Ashton speak, he had to know if it was okay to answer, _but damn he wished he hadn’t_.  

Believe it or not. 

They were eating his foot. 

He forced himself to look at Neil directly, another tap on a watch was his only answer. 

“Tick. Tock.” Dennis added. 

Calum shivered. He knew what he had to do, but he also knew his friend wasn’t going to like it. He placed the knife against Ashton’s wrist. “Wait. No, please. I _need_ my hand.” 

“Come on, man.” Calum whispered. 

“Calum?” Ashton asked one more time, since the younger boy hadn’t answered his question before. 

“Yeah.” 

Ashton swallowed loudly. “Just- just cut of some of my wrist or fingers. It might be enough.” 

Calum wasn’t convinced, but nodded anyways. Ashton and he are best friends and even though his leg is still pounding, he thought his friend deserved a chance. 

Calum needed Ashton’s hands just as much as Ashton anyways. Who else is going to drum in their band? 

Calum squeezed his eyes shut as he placed the knife against Ashton’s wrist once again. Ashton nodded and Calum couldn’t stop a tear rolling down his cheek as Ashton began to scream out in pain. A piece of Ashton’s flesh fell to the ground and Calum nearly threw up as Dennis immediately ran towards the meat and ate it. “It’s better when it’s fresh.”  He exclaimed. 

He cursed under his breath when the handcuff was still too tight.

Calum had to think. 

Cutting of his thumb might work, but can you drum without a thumb?

Any other finger is practically useless. 

“30 seconds.” 

“Fuck.” Calum cursed. 

“Cal?” 

“Yes, Ash?” 

“I love you, you know.” 

Calum’s eyes widened. Not necessarily because of what his friend said, he loves Ashton too, but the timing. It’s just wrong. Is he already giving up? 

Calum shook his head. “No, no, no, no, no.” He felt desperately in his pockets and looked around the room. He nearly shouted a loud “Fuck yeah,” as his eyes found a pair of pliers underneath the table next to them. He crawled towards the tool and once he had a grip on it he cut the chain in two, which was a lot harder than he thought it would be. Eventually he could take the handcuff of Ashton's arm.

Once he succeeded he undid the blindfold and finally faced his friend. 

“Hi.” Calum greeted sheepishly, not knowing what else to say. 

Ashton didn’t answer. His eyes had found Calum’s leg, which was hidden in bandage and couldn’t stop staring. “Fuck, Calum. What happened?” 

“Ten seconds.” 

Both Calum and Ashton looked up. Calum's foot was almost gone now.

“Is that…?” Gesturing to Calum’s leg, and he only answered with a nod. Ashton was the first to climb back on his feet and helped Calum up as well. 

They walked out of the house. The boys didn’t miss the snickering, but both choose to ignore it. Especially since Ashton might have overheard some information he shouldn’t have. 

Especially since Ashton has a plan. 

X 

Michael and Luke tried to follow his friend at first, but lost them when one of the males decided to follow them with a bat. This obviously made the boys run away, even though they did have some weapons as well. 

They ran back to the place where this all began when Michael decided he’d done enough exercise for now. 

He stopped and grabbed Luke’s arm to stop him as well. 

Michael was out of breath when he spoke. “Do you remember how we got here? We came from there right? And then…” 

“You’re kidding right? Calum and Ashton might be dead. I don’t even wanna come out alive if they don’t.” 

Michael swallowed loudly. “Luke…” 

“Michael…” Luke said with a mocking tone. 

“You wanna go back there? You want them to shoot you, hit you with a bat, knife you or whatever? Because I don’t. We need a plan.” 

“Okay, I am listening.” 

Michael shook his head. “I never said I have one.” 

Luke stamp his feet like the eighteen year old boy he was. “You’re useless! It’s not even been a day yet and half of us are already dead. How can you be so calm? Don’t you have any feelings?”

“You think I’m _calm_? Seriously, dude? I saw it too, you know. I saw how they _fucking_ cut off Calum’s foot. I _fucking_ saw it with my own _fucking_ eyes. And I’m sorry if I am not comfortable with expressing my _fucking_ feelings all the _fucking_ time, but I do _fucking_ care! So _fuck_ you!”

Luke watched Michael rant with wide eyes. He might not like Michael being calm, but he needed him to be calm, because he wasn’t. He needed him to shut up and be calm. He wasn’t thinking straight.

But who could blame him really.

He placed his right hand behind Michael’s neck as he quickly brought their lips together. 

Michael couldn’t pull away

When Luke loosened his grip on Michael’s neck, the guitarist still didn’t break the kiss.

“Uh, guys?”


End file.
